Along with the high integration of a semiconductor device represented by a large scale integrated circuit (hereinafter referred to as an LSI), a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), a flash memory or the like, miniaturization of a circuit pattern is underway. In a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, plasma processing is performed as processing for the realization of miniaturization.
Along with the miniaturization, it is required that processing be uniformly performed within a substrate plane. However, depending on the charging condition of the substrate, there may be a case where an activated gas is not uniformly supplied within the substrate plane. In this case, it is difficult to form a uniform film within the substrate plane.